


The Girlish Rise of Madame Margaret

by J13579



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Feminization, Forced Feminization, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: After getting picked on by her brothers one too many times, Margie decides to turn them into girls and, in the process, paves the way for the rise of Madame Margaret.
Kudos: 4





	The Girlish Rise of Madame Margaret

Once upon a time there was a girl named Margie. She was a girl who loved being girly and doing all the stuff that entailed; playing with Rainbow Monkeys, tea parties, dress up and lots of other girly stuff that most girls her age are prone to do. 

But she had three brothers who were not so keen on her feminine side, nor keen on girls in general. Ben, Penn, and Andy all loved to pick on their sister. They liked to pull her hair, throw mud on her lovely dresses and all the things immature little boys love to do to their sisters. Margie hated it, but whenever she tells it her father shrugs it off as “boys being boys”. 

At least until one day where Margie had an idea. An awfully evil idea. A way to make her brothers into good little girls; the kind who would rather spend their time playing with dolls and wearing pretty dresses than even entertaining the thought of playing sports.

Through a surprising amount of mechanical talent, an understanding of mental changes and tons of hard work, Margie invented the Girlifying Rifle. It was a beautiful device to her. A weapon of pure femininity. A weapon that can turn even the crudest and rudest of boys into the sweetest and girliest little girls.

Of course, Margie knew she needed to actually test the device first. She did not want the device’s effect to be temporary or be the exact opposite of what she intended. In order to do that, she needed a test subject. Luckily for her, her little brother, Ben, was more than capable of filling the role.

He was lazy and slept often. It wasn’t hard for Margie to tie him to a chair without waking him up. She was glad she got those rope tying skills from Girl Scouts. Now all she has to do is to wake Ben up and she can begin the testing.

* * *

“Ben. Wakey wakey.”

The brother opened his eyes. He looked down to find his arms tightly tied behind a chair. He struggled, but his bonds wouldn't budge.

“Margie! Let me go!”

“I don’t think so,” Margie giggled evilly. “In fact, I think I’ll keep you here until I’m done with you.”

“What are you going to do? Make me wear one of your stupid dresses?”

“You’re close, but no dice. I should show you what I have in store for you.” 

Margie gleefully pulled out the Girlifying Rifle, allowing Ben to stare in confusion at the pink weapon before him.

“What is that thing?”

“This,” Margie tapped the weapon in her hand. “Is the Girlifiying Rifle. Guess what it does?”

“Wait…” It didn’t take long for Ben to put two and two together. “You don’t mean it will-”

“Yes, Ben,” Margie giggled. “This will make you into a good little girl. A girl who would gladly choose to play with her Rainbow Monkeys over playing that stupid baseball sport.”

“Nooooo!”

“Oh, yes!” Margie pointed the feminizing rifle at her brother. The thought of finally turning the tables on her brothers made her giggle inwardly. “Goodbye, Ben. Hello, Brenda!”

With a press of the trigger, Margie fired the Girlifying Rifle. The bright pink ray from the feminizing weapon hit Ben, engulfing him in a bright light.

When the light disappeared, Margie couldn’t help but feel a bit proud of her handiwork. Ben’s dirty shirt and pants were completely gone and in its place was a much cuter outfit: black Mary Janes, soft white tights, a full blue dress with a frilly pinafore and a white sun hat to complete the ensemble. It was an outfit that any little girly girl would love to wear.

Unfortunately, there was one major problem with the transformation.

“Hey! Get me out of this stupid dress! Where are my pants?”

While his outfit was changed, Ben was the same rude boy who helped his brothers pick on Margie.

Margie turned to her Girlifying Rifle. How could she have girlified Ben’s outfit, but not the boy himself? She must’ve forgotten to adjust the settings for biological matter. 

“Hey, Margie! I can’t be seen like this! My friends will laugh at me!”

Ben’s protests were ignored as Margie modified the Girlifying Rifle. A mix up on the wires caused the feminizing weapon to ignore the biological components on its target. But it wasn’t anything that Margie couldn’t fix.

“Let’s try this again.”

Margie blasted Ben with the Girlifiying Rifle again. This time the feminization affected his body as well, instantly turning him into a girl. His features were softer, his hair grew past his shoulders, his muscles dwindled, his voice raised to a high, girlish pitch. By the time the pink flowery light faded away, his body looked every bit the sweet little girl Margie wanted him to be.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! What have you done to me!”

Margie’s eyes widened in shock. A second time that the Girlifying Rifle didn’t work the way she intended. Ben looked and dressed like Brenda but he was still the same bratty brother in mentality.

“Did the Mental Girlifier not register during the process? I had to check and see.”

“You stupid girl! Change me back now!”

Margie tried to ignore her now boyish sister as she worked on the Girlifying Rifle. After some brief examination, she found out that the Mental Girlifier was not connected to the rest of the machine. She wondered how she could’ve missed something so obvious during the building stage. At least she found such a fatal flaw during testing and not on a battlefield of some kind.

“Get me back to normal now now now now!”

Margie turned back to Ben with a dark glare. She can feel his whining getting on her last nerve.

“Listen to me you-”

“No, you listen!” Margie yelled. “I’m tired of boys like you always picking on me and bossing me around! From now on, you and your brothers will all be sweet little girls! Now then…”

Margie gleefully pointed the girlish weapon at her brother and fired it upon him a third time. This time, Ben could feel the ray’s powers flowing through his brain. His mind was being drowned in girlish thoughts. 

“I feel… I f-feel…”

It was then a tidal wave of femininity came crashing down on his mind. Every masculine barrier was torn down, every single shred of his former self was smothered by the girlish thoughts plaguing his mind. She was now every bit the sweet little sister Margie wanted her to be, both on the inside and the outside.

“I feel so pretty!”

“Excellent,” Margie laughed as she untied her new sister. “What do you think of your new look, Brenda?”

“I love it. So much better than when I was an icky boy.”

Margie couldn’t stop giggling. Aside from a few mishaps, the Girlifying Rifle worked perfectly. The mental feminization could have gone a bit faster, but it was nothing that she couldn’t fix later.

“Perhaps we can make our brothers into sisters?” Margie suggested.

“That sounds wonderful,” Brenda squealed.

“I know,” Margie said. “That’s why I did it to you. When they get home, they’ll be in for quite a surprise.”

“Can we play tea party afterwards?”

“Definitely.”

* * *

“More tea, Penelope?”

“I would love that, Brenda,” Penelope giggled. She smoothed the skirt of her red polka-dotted dress as she pantomimed drinking tea. Pearls adorned her neck as her puffy sleeves ruffled during the event. Her feet were clad in frilly anklets and red Mary Janes. “Would you like some crumpets, Ariana?”

“Definitely,” Ariana gave off an image of pure innocence as she pretended to eat crumpets. Her full white dress was longer, reaching all the way to her feet. Made of soft silk, it held beautiful flower embroidery and a high, lacy collar that climbed up her neck. The sleeves were puffy as was an adorned sash, its prominent larger bow decorated his collective display

of lace and little pearls. White Mary Janes adorned her little feet, complemented by matching tights. Dainty ears offered a clear view of her flower shaped earrings with little pearls at the center.

Margie looked at her new sisters with pride. Less than a few hours ago, they were boys who wouldn’t hesitate to push her into a mud puddle if they could get some enjoyment from ruining her clothes. Now, the very thought would never even cross their minds. In fact...

“Hey girls! Aren’t you supposed to go to some soccer event this afternoon?”

The trio turned to Margie with disgusted looks on their faces.

“No, sports are gross.”

“I can’t let the dirt ruin my pretty dress.”

“You can’t let us hang out with boys! They have cooties!”

Margie grinned evilly. Not only had she had the minds of her three brothers completely feminized, she also had them completely disgusted at the thought of resuming their old habits and hobbies.

“I’m just joking, girls. How about the three of you play dress-up?”

“We would love to!” Brenda, Penelope and Ariana squealed in unison.

“Great. Just need to make sure your clothes are ready. I’ll be right back.”

Margie approached her brothers’ room with the Girlifying Rifle in tow. She wasted no time blasting everything in the room with the weapon: shirts and pants became skirts and dresses, action figures became Rainbow Monkeys and various other forms of dolls and stuffed animals, posters of action heroes and monsters became posters of ballerinas and princesses. Not a single trace of masculinity was spared from Margie’s wrath.

The last target was a trunk full of costumes whenever her brothers wanted to pretend to be superheroes. Ratman or something. A simple use of the Girlfiying Rifle turned those costumes into costumes more suited for little girls. Costumes of princess and fairies and many other girly figures filled the trunk.

“There. Perfect.”

As she was about to leave her new sisters’ room, Margie heard a voice.

“Well done, Margie.”

The girl turned at the sound of the voice. It was a hologram of an old woman not much taller than her. She was wearing a dark red dress and a pink cape that went up in a way that reminded her of those villains from those comic books her brothers read. But there was something about that old woman that looked familiar. Something that she can’t quite put her finger on.

“W-who are you?”

“I’m Madame Margaret,” the hologram answered. “Or if you want me to go into a little more detail, I’m you.”

“You’re me?”

“Yes. I am contacting you from seventy-five years in the future because I want to help you create a boy-free world.

“That does sound appealing.”

“It is,” Madame Margaret said. “After all, compare your old brothers to your new sisters and I doubt there’s any contest on who is better. Let me help you, and together, we can create a better world.”

Margie knew the right answer was obvious. The prospect was too tempting for her to refuse such an idea.

“I’m in.”

“Wonderful.”

It was then a piece of paper manifested into the room. Margie picked it up and began reading over it.

“That’s only phase one of the master plan,” Madame Margaret said. “Now before we proceed further, your father will be home any minute now. You know what to do.”

The hologram faded, leaving only the projector. A quick analysis indicated that Margie can contact her future self anytime she wants. More or less. Margie could feel the complicated nature of time travel giving her a headache. She can worry about it later.

“In the meantime,” Margie picked up the Girlifying Rifle. “Goodbye Daddy, hello Mommy.”

* * *

“Let’s see. How can I fix this?”

Margie continued to modify the Girlifying Rifle. She knew that, while the girlifying effect on the target can go pretty fast, she was slightly concerned about it not being instantaneous. 

“Maybe if I speed up the time function? No, no. I should probably amplify the girliness factor. That should make the transformation instantaneous.”

“Hello, Margie, I brought you lunch.”

Margie’s new mother minced into the room. Her father was the first time she tested the ray on an adult and the results were glamorous. She looked like a housewife straight out of the 1950s with her red full-skirted dress: her hair was immaculately coiffed and her face was tastefully made up. Her feet were in three-inch red high heels and her delicately manicured hands carried a tray of cookies and cupcakes.

“Thanks, Mom. It’s time for my lunch break”

Margie took the tray and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. As she ate the cookies, her feminized parent’s eyes glazed over the paper placed right by the Girlifying Rifle.”

“What’s this?”

“Just something my future self gave me.” Margie took a bit out of her cupcake. “It’s blueprints for an academy designed to help me get rid of those pesky boys.”

“That sounds delightful! Sounds like the recipe for a perfect world. What’s it called?”

“St. Rita's Preparatory School and it’s only the beginning. Soon, we’ll have a boy-free world and I’ll rule over it.”

“I agree with that, Margie. Our family was an awful mess before you turned us all into girls. This world would be so much nicer when you're done with it.”

“Please, Mom, call me… Madame Margaret.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something from a show that I liked growing up as a kid and I'm anyone who both likes gender bending and this show would probably remember the episode Operation F.U.T.U.R.E where the inspiration for this came from.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, feel free to comment.


End file.
